


Kaipuusta

by lehnsherry



Category: Karppi | Deadwind (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Relationship Negotiation, pehmeää nurppia kansalle!
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 11:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lehnsherry/pseuds/lehnsherry
Summary: Heissä on potentiaalia katastrofiin, todennäköisyyskin ehkä, ja se heitä on aiemmin pidätellyt. Nurmi on kuitenkin väsynyt pohtimaan ja arvailemaan ja jossittelemaan; hän haluaa yrittää, onnistuu se sitten tai ei.





	Kaipuusta

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CrescentScar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrescentScar/gifts).



> Rakastuin Karppiin ja Nurmeen ihan täysillä, ja jäin nyt aika tyhjän päälle kun katsoin sarjan loppuun. Pakkohan siitä oli sitten kirjoittaa tässä toista kautta odotellessa :')

“Miten sä voit?” Karppi kysyy ensitöikseen heti, kun Nurmi vastaa videopuheluun.

Nurmi asettuu mukavammin makuulle hotellin sängylle ja keskittyy hetkeksi vain katsomaan Karppia. Kuva on puhelimen näytöllä pieni ja hiukan rakeinen, mutta Karpin ilme erottuu selvästi. Hänen silmänsä ovat suuret ja kysyvät, ja suu puristuu tiukaksi viivaksi. Hiukset on sitaistu pään päälle valtavaksi, sotkuiseksi nutturaksi, ja siitä karanneen suortuvan Karppi pyyhkäisee korvan taakse nopealla liikkeellä. Hän on huolissaan.

Jos Nurmi olisi fyysisesti Karpin vieressä, hän erottaisi sellaisetkin merkit, joiden tietää olevan olemassa vaikkei niitä nyt näekään. Karpin silmien aavistuksenomaisen siristymisen, leukaperien jännittymisen tämän purressa hammasta. Sille ei kuitenkaan onneksi enää ole aihetta, ja Nurmi hymyilee.

“Paljon paremmin. Kävin viime viikolla lääkärissä, ja nyt sain tuloksia. Arvot on melkein kohdallaan.”

Karpin silmien ilme lämpenee ja suupielet kohoavat kevyesti tyytyväiseen hymyyn.

“Hyvä kuulla. Söit kai lääkkees.”

“Söin söin”, Nurmi pyöräyttää silmiään. Karppi saarnasi hänelle sen verran vakuuttavasti, että kyllä hän alun unohtelun jälkeen muisti ottaa antibioottinsa ihan säännöllisesti. Jotenkin se oli alkuun tuntunut niin typerältä, kun satunnaisen pahoinvoinnin lisäksi mitään muita oireita ei ollut, mutta ennaltaehkäisyähän ne pillerit olivat olleet. Ettei heikenneen vastustuskyvyn takia iskisi mitään vakavampaa mikrobitautia.

“Sä oot pitäny huolta päästäs?” Hän kysyy puolestaan, eikä voi olla tekemättä äänensävystään hiukan piruilevaa.

“Ei yhtään uutta iskua tähän mennessä”, Karppi virnistää. “Ja sun autostas myös. Korjautin vihdoin sen oven.”

“Oho! Kiitos”, Nurmi ilahtuu. Tuntuu jotenkin hyvältä ajatella Karppia hänen autossaan, ajamassa sillä ja huolehtimassa siitä. Tuntuu hyvältä luottaa häneen sillä tavalla.

He hiljenevät hetkeksi. Nurmi katselee Karppia; tämän kalpeita kasvoja ja tummaa villapaitaa, kauniita silmiä ja pientä vinoa hymyä. Äkkiä Italia tuntuu jo läpikotaisin nähdyltä ja koetulta. Nurmi haluaa kotiin.

“Henna jää nyt sitten Saksaan”, Karppi mainitsee kevyesti, kuin sillä ei olisi hänelle mitään väliä.

“Onko se sulle okei?”

“Pakkohan sen on olla. Se on täysikänen”, Karppi hymähtää. “Ja sen kaverit on siellä.”

“Mutta sä ja Emil ootte Suomessa.”

Karppi tuhahtaa, mutta surumielinen hymy palaa kasvoille.

“Niinhän me. Emil sai sen lupaamaan, että me Skypetetään kerran viikossa, koko perhe. Ja se lupasi tulla kesällä käymään jos mä maksan liput.”

Nurmi pudistaa päätään huvittuneena. Kuulostaa Hennalta. Karppi tuntee tyttärensä, mutta silti hänen hartiansa ovat vähän lysyssä, kuin niitä painaisi epäonnistumisen paino. Kyllähän he ovat kaikki tienneet, että lopulta Henna päätyy jäämään Saksaan, mutta kaipa päätöksen lopullisuuden alkaa tajuta vasta nyt. Hampuriin on matkaa, ja ihan niin paljon Karppikaan ei ansaitse, että hänellä olisi rahaa käydä usein Hennaa katsomassa. Varmaan hänestä tuntuu siltä, kuin olisi menettämässä Hennan.

Emilistä on tietenkin seuraa, ja työkavereista samoin, mutta Karpin täytyy olla yksinäinen. Hän näyttää vähän siltä.

“Mä olen lähdössä nyt pariksi päiväksi vaeltamaan”, Nurmi kertoo, “mut sitten tulen takaisin Suomeen. Kahden viikon päästä.” Sanat hyppäävät suusta ennen kuin Nurmi ehtii kunnolla ajatellakaan niitä. Hän on katsellut lippuja, muttei vielä ostanut, ei ole osannut päättää. Karpin kirkastuva katse kuitenkin vakuuttaa hänet siitä, että paluu on oikea päätös.

“Ootko varma? Nyt on vähän aikaista vielä.” Karppi näyttää sanoistaan huolimatta toiveikkaalta, vaikka yrittääkin peittää sen. Nurmea hymyilyttää.

“Oon mä. Käyn sitten testeissä Suomessakin niin arvon rouva näkee, ettei mitään hätää enää oo.”

Karppi tuhahtaa. “Parempi olis. Ja tuut sit pizzalle. Emilillä on _Sakkea_ ikävä.”

“Okei.”

On helppoa myöntyä; Emil on hauska napero, lapsille tyypillisellä tavalla suorapuheinen. Se laukoo sellaisia totuuksia, että Nurmen on välistä vaikeaa pitää kasvonsa peruslukemilla. Etenkin silloin, kun rökittää hänet jossain pelissä ja kommentoi päälle että on kummaa, että aikuisetkin voi olla noin surkeita.

Nurmi on yrittänyt olla ajattelematta sitä, mutta väistämättä se pyörii ajoittain mielessä: Jos tuosta Karpin silmissä välkkyvästä pilkkeestä kehittyisi jotain, jos hän myöntäisi että muistaa sen yhden kohtalokkaan yön tapahtumat… Jos hän hyväksyisi Nurmen osaksi omaansa ja poikansa elämää… olisiko Nurmesta siihen? Hän on vielä vähän nuori, eikä hänestä aina tunnu, että hänestä olisi isähahmoksi. Ajatus sellaisesta vastuusta kammottaa, eikä hänestä varmasti olisi huolehtimaan ainakaan ihan pienestä lapsesta. 

Emil on kuitenkin jo vanhempi, ja ihan hieno pikkumies. Sellainen lapsi, jota hän saattaisi ihan mielellään kuskata kouluun ja harrastuksiin. Sellainen, jonka elämässä Nurmi olisi ihan mielellään. Jos se tarkoittaisi, että hän olisi Karpinkin. 

Hänen on useampaan otteeseen pitänyt kysyä, mutta aina jokin on saanut hänet pysähtymään. Karpin huono tuuli, Nurmen oma epävarmuus itsestään, heidän suhteestaan, siitä mitä haluaa.

Nyt hän alkaa kuitenkin olla varma. Sofia Karppi on vaikea ihminen, kantaa mukanaan isoa säkillistä ongelmia ja kummallisia persoonallisuuden piirteitä, joista Nurmi ei aiemmin ollut varma selviävänsä. Nyt hänellä on ollut aikaa ajatella sitä ja pohtia omia tunteitaan. Totuus on, että hänellä on itsellään ihan yhtä paljon ongelmia kuin Karpilla. Toinen fakta on se, että hän ei enää pelkää niitä. Ei omiaan eikä Karpin.

Kolmas totuus on, että hänellä on Karppia aivan helvetinmoinen ikävä.

Nurmi nousee istumaan ja nojaa kyynärpäät polviinsa.

“Mitäs sanoisit”, hän aloittaa, mutta sanat uhkaavat juuttua kurkkuun kun Karppi katsoo häntä kysyvästi.

“Sitten kun oon tullut takaisin. Lähtisitkö syömään jos veisin sut? Ei niin kuin me tavallisesti, vaan ihan. Syömään. Ulos.”

Hän takeltelee hölmösti ja tuntee nolostuneen punan nousevan poskilleen. Puhelimen näytöllä Karppi naurahtaa ja hieraisee niskansa, katsoo alas mutta sitten heti takaisin Nurmeen.

“Voisin mä lähteä.”

Helpotus humahtaa Nurmen koko kehon lävitse, ja hän puristaa puhelinta niin tiukasti, että se nitisee liitoksissaan. Häneen melkein sattuu, niin kovaa sydän hakkaa rinnassa.

Karppi hymyilee hellästi, ehkä itseironisesti. “En lupaa, että siitä tulee mitään.”

“En mäkään”, Nurmi myöntää, “mutta koitetaan.”

“Okei.”

He hiljenevät hetkeksi vain katsomaan toisiaan. Karppi näyttää jännittyneeltä, huolestuneeltakin, mutta toisaalta onnelliselta. Juuri siltä, miltä Nurmestakin tuntuu. Siltä, että edessä odottaa jotakin aivan varmasti vaikeaa ja pelottavaa, mutta mahdollisesti todella hyvää. Heissä on potentiaalia katastrofiin, todennäköisyyskin ehkä, ja se heitä on aiemmin pidätellyt. Nurmi on kuitenkin väsynyt pohtimaan ja arvailemaan ja jossittelemaan; hän haluaa yrittää, onnistuu se sitten tai ei.

Ilmeestä päätellen Karppi tuntee samoin, ja Nurmi on siitä kiitollinen ja hämmentynyt. On vaikeaa käsittää, kuinka heidän työsuhteensa vaikeasta alusta on päädytty tähän.

Puhelu olisi varmaan hyvä jo lopettaa, ennen kuin tulee sanottua jotain hölmöä, mutta Nurmi ei vielä tahdo. Hän tyytyy hymyilemään hiljaa ja kuuntelemaan, kun Karppi selittää parhaillaan meneillään olevaa murhatapausta. Naisen puhetapa on tutun suora ja yksinkertainen, mutta äänensävy tavallista pehmeämpi. Karppi puhuu pitkään, ja silloin tällöin Nurmi pistää väliin ideoita ja ajatuksia, joista osa saa Karpin pyöräyttämään silmiään, mutta osalle hän nyökkää hyväksyvästi.

Nurmi laskeutuu takaisin makuulle ja sulkee hetkeksi silmänsä. Nyt on helppoa myöntää, että hänellä on ollut ikävä Karpin ääntä. Hän ei malta odottaa, että pääsee kuulemaan sitä kasvokkain. Jos hyvin käy, ehkä hän pääsee joskus hetkeksi hiljentämään sen suudelmalla, jos Karppi antaa hänen.

Nurmi avaa silmänsä ja kohtaa Karpin lämpimän katseen, vastaa tämän varovaiseen hymyyn.

**Author's Note:**

> Kiitos lukemisesta <3

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Koti-illoista](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18259556) by [lehnsherry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lehnsherry/pseuds/lehnsherry)




End file.
